sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Aethervallum/Anticytherian Circle 2017
After that shetty incident with an alt in my tourney, I decided to continue this year instead. Sigh. But anyway, the Anticytherian Circle will continue this year! As promised, there will be new rosters for 2v2 and Team. That said, Rule #9 will be in full effect. To have your character join, please post a comment on the Comments section with the character(s) you wish to enter for this tourney. However, I need a link to their article pages so I can review them. A detailed description about their abilities would suffice as well but this only applies to characters that have no pages. Characters that have joined the previous tourney are not required to have their links provided unless you made major updates to their abilities. UPDATE: Forgot to link the main pages. Here they are: *Anticytherian Circle ← The rules are in this page. *Anticytherian Circle/2017 ← You are to post your responses here. *Anticytherian Circle/2017/Main Roleplay ← Main roleplay Thank you and have a good day. Expect updates later! UPDATE: Here is the roster, in effect starting on May 20th, 2017: *1v1: Issac the Lost (Classicspace101) *2v2: N/A *3v3: N/A A rather good start with a contestant for the solos! I will be expecting the list to grow over time. UPDATE: Here is the current roster, in effect starting on May 21st, 2017: *1v1: Issac the Lost (User:Classicspace101), Xavek (User:Saren the Dark Lynx) *2v2: Boltstryke the Hedgehog and Sorrow the Hedgehog as Wild the Cat (User:Enervar), Mars the Dire Wolf and Twix the Honshū Wolf (User:Saren the Dark Lynx, Szorra the Cat and Alyssa the Flying Squirrel (User:DeathstroketheHedgehog) *3v3: N/A Yey, they like the Duos Spiel. XD UPDATE: Here is the current roster, in effect starting on May 22nd, 2017: *1v1: Issac the Lost (User:Classicspace101), Xavek (User:Saren the Dark Lynx), Joshua Sentrium Burns (User:Joshua the Hedgehog), Rynk Hellborn (User:Trisell Chronos) *2v2: Boltstryke the Hedgehog and Sorrow the Hedgehog as Wild the Cat (User:Enervar), Mars the Dire Wolf and Twix the Honshū Wolf (User:Saren the Dark Lynx, Szorra the Cat and Alyssa the Flying Squirrel (User:DeathstroketheHedgehog), Joshua Sentrium Burns and Adex Zarvok Burns (User:Joshua the Hedgehog) *3v3: Moreios Moros, and Moros (User:Saren the Dark Lynx) Almost there. Keep it up, guys! Also #BlameSaren for adding three Moroses. XD So far, we only need someone to fill in the remaining slot for Triados Spiel so that we can start right away. Kudos to everyone! UPDATE: Here is the current roster, in effect starting on June 8th, 2017: *1v1: Issac the Lost (User:Classicspace101), Xavek (User:Saren the Dark Lynx), Joshua Sentrium Burns (User:Joshua the Hedgehog), Rynk Hellborn (User:Trisell Chronos), Roselyn the Wolf (User:DeathstroketheHedgehog) *2v2: Boltstryke the Hedgehog and Sorrow the Hedgehog as Wild the Cat (User:Enervar), Mars the Dire Wolf and Twix the Honshū Wolf (User:Saren the Dark Lynx, Szorra the Cat and Alyssa the Flying Squirrel (User:DeathstroketheHedgehog), Joshua Sentrium Burns and Adex Zarvok Burns (User:Joshua the Hedgehog) *3v3: Moreios Moros, and Moros (User:Saren the Dark Lynx) (Removed Triados Spiel because of lack of participants aside from Moreios.) The event will be held on Empyrean Phantasm, Skype, and Discord. Ask me directly for more details. Category:Blog posts